


How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us - The Podfic

by Pandor4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Durin Family, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Graduate School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Literary Theory, M/M, Misunderstandings, New York State, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn, Violence, Work In Progress, architecture, current length:, discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandor4/pseuds/Pandor4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Written by Stickman - </p>
<p>Bilbo is a harried 1st year British literature Ph.D. (early 20th century fiction) who happens to have an interest in spatial narrative structures, a lack of time-management skills, and a tiny apartment with a lot of books and very little furniture. He’s stressed, always, and doesn't quite know where he belongs. He tells himself that really, this is, in fact, what he wants to be doing. But sometimes, as much as he loves books, he gets an urge to do something with his hands.</p>
<p>Thorin is a disgruntled M.Arch. 1 in his last year who can’t be arsed to shave and frightens his students, and, frankly, his profs, but his work is top-notch so no one can really say much. They can, however, bully him into running a hands-on design workshop on Saturday mornings, which is complete crap, because he’s used to drinking his Friday nights into oblivion so showing up at Milstein at 7:45 the next morning and trying to teach in a room of wall-to-wall windows as the sun rises is not at the top of his list. Besides, no one ever shows up.</p>
<p>Except one morning, someone does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742760) by [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/pseuds/stickman). 



\- Chapter 1 of 22 -

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://pandor4.tierneylayne.com/HTW/HTW%20CH1.mp3) | **Size:** 18.87 MB | **Duration:** 20:36

  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

\- Chapter 2 of 22 -

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://pandor4.tierneylayne.com/HTW/HTW_CH2.mp3) | **Size:** 19.9 MB | **Duration:** 21:46

  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

\- Chapter 3 of 22 -

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://pandor4.tierneylayne.com/HTW/HTW%20CH3.mp3) | **Size:** 19.8 MB | **Duration:** 21:42

  
---|---


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter 4 of 22 -

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://pandor4.tierneylayne.com/HTW/HTW_Ch4.mp3) | **Size:** 23.4 MB | **Duration:** 25:39

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is not yet complete, but I figured that posting up chapters would help motivate me to completion. I have a number of chapters already done, and will be posting them along as I go.


End file.
